


Something about love

by MaxinaJar



Series: Aromantic Varian [4]
Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: Aromantic Varian, Gen, i love these two, just sibling fluff honestly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:35:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26832289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxinaJar/pseuds/MaxinaJar
Summary: Varian and Rapunzel hang out and talk about love.
Relationships: Rapunzel & Varian (Disney)
Series: Aromantic Varian [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1932235
Kudos: 36





	Something about love

**Author's Note:**

> See, I can write more than just angst about Aro Varian.
> 
> Also, this is literally just me projecting my thoughts about the word love onto Varian, lol.

Varian and Rapunzel were sitting in a meadow. Rapunzel was making some flower crowns while Varian braided her hair. Everything felt perfect. So, of course, Varian had to go and try to ruin it. 

‘She won’t care. She won’t care. Its Rapunzel. She won’t care and she won’t laugh.’ Varian desperately tried to reassure himself before attempting to talk to her.

“Rapunzel?” She looked up from her work, taking a second to check her progress before turning to Varian, who looked impossibly worried despite everything.

“Yes, Varian,” Her brows creased in worry at the way he was acting. Did something happen? Was he feeling bad about himself again? She really hoped he wasn’t, hoped that he could at least spend a small amount of time without that doubt creeping back in.

“I- I need to tell you something…” She nodded, gesturing him to continue.

“I, I don’t think I can love. Like, I don’t get it and I never have and I really don’t think I ever will…” She looked confused but didn't say anything so he continued, “I already talked about this with Eugene, but I wanted to talk with you about it as well. I just wanted you to know.”

“You don’t love? I don’t- Like, you don’t love _anything_?” She finally asked. “But, what about alchemy? Or Ruddiger? Or- or us? Your family?”

“Oh-” Varian blushed slightly, realizing how vague his words were. “It’s not- not like that- I mean, I don’t know if I would use the word love to describe those feelings, but I was talking more about…. _romantic_ love…. You know, like you and Eugene?”

“Oh, okay,” She smiled at him, also slightly blushing from the embarrassment of her misunderstanding. “I mean, that's normal, right? I’m not sure, but I don’t think that romantic love is something _everyone_ experiences. Everyone’s a little different.” 

“Yeah…” Varian smiled back, the previous tension in his body finally relaxing, and went back to braiding her hair. Suddenly, Rapunzel frowned.

“What did you mean, when you said you wouldn’t use the word love to describe your feelings towards the people and things you care about?” 

“Uh, I just, love just doesn't feel like the right word for me to use. It doesn’t fit.” He looked up at her frown and quickly continued, “But I still care about you guys. A lot! You are my friends. My- my family. I care about all of you so much. But, the word love, just doesn’t feel like the right one.”

“Hmmm, I don’t _really_ understand, but I don’t need to I guess. I’m just glad you care about us. I care about you too Varian! Don’t you _ever_ forget it!” She laughed, going back to her flower crown and finishing it up. 

“Thank you for telling me Varian, I know it must have been difficult.” She placed the crown gently on his head as he finished the last braid. 

“Thank you for listening.” The two sat there a while more, simply enjoying each others company, before heading back to the castle. 

“Hey,” Rapunzel looked over at Varian, who was smirking at her, “I bet I can get back faster than you.” 

“Oh, you are so gonna eat your words!”


End file.
